


The Campaigning Starts

by Hackney123



Series: Lyman for Senate [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This is the second story in the Lyman for Senate series and starts with the Republican campaign press conference.  The Republicans campaign does not get off to a good start a slight nod to the California 47 storyline from the original series.





	The Campaigning Starts

Christopher Bonington had said after the last double-digit defeat at the hands of Donna Moss Lyman that he would not do another campaign. However, he was persuaded to manage this campaign as it would be against the son Noah who has no political experience. The Republicans were fielding a three term Congressman who was at risk of a coronary at anytime because of his diet. Christopher just hoped the press did not ask any questions about policies. They did not have any the strategy was to play the man. So far, the speech was going fine he was stressing his experience as opposed to the lack of experience of his opponent. Time for questions now.

“Congressman your opponent on his website admits to having a mistress in fact she is his senior campaign aide. Will you be making similarly frank disclosures about your private life?” Congressman Fleischmann who did in fact have a mistress counted to ten to calm himself before answering. “So, the Democrats are fielding a neophyte who is also a self-confessed adulterer. That tells you all you need to know about the contempt that they have for the fine people of Wisconsin.” All the reporters noticed that he did not in fact answer the question and was punished for it with the next question. “Congressman, Mr Lyman on his website has published his tax returns for the last five years. Will you be following suit?” Christopher was starting to get a feeling of de ja vu. The Congressman who would not disclose his tax returns for fear of them being scrutinised too closely said. “Tax returns are confidential, and it is up to each person whether they wish to disclose them. I will have to give the matter some careful thought.

Christopher noted that the Congressman was starting to sweat and hoped that he was not getting ill. The next question was no help either. “Congressman according to the records provided on his website Mr Lyman is in good general health and has maintained his current health for the last five years. Will you be providing details of your previous medicals?” The Congressman started to feel himself get hot and there was a slight tightening around his chest. He decided that he had to bring this to an end quickly so said. “Medical information is private, and I will not be disclosing mine.” Fearing that there was worse to come and needing to see what was on the website Chistopher said, “last question.” "Congressman Mr Lyman has provided a certificate from the State Attorney General confirming that he does not have any criminal convictions apart from one speeding ticket. Can you please confirm whether you will be providing a similar certificate?”

The Congressman started to sway slightly at the lectern and as he was about to answer he gave a sharp cry before collapsing to the ground. Christopher rushed forward and started to loosen his tie and calling for an ambulance.

At his Wisconsin home Noah Moss Lyman was watching the press conference with his wife, Martha, and his senior campaign assistant, Jane, who was also his mistress. When they saw the Congressman collapse, they could not believe what they were seeing. They had been given a gift having just refused to provide his medical records he has collapsed. At least they knew he had a heart problem. The question is how bad it was the filing deadline was in seven days’ time so there was time for the Republicans to file a new candidate if they could find one it such a short time.

Martha started to think if they needed to who could they pick? The obvious candidate was the State Attorney General. Martha got out her file on him to see what there was on him. Jane meanwhile was on the phone trying to get an update on the current situation they were watching a recap on the news as the press conference was not carried live. Jane eventually managed to obtain some information from a press contact. Congressman Fleischmann had a massive heart attack and would be in hospital for at least two weeks and may need a bypass so would not be resuming campaigning for at least a month. A statement is due from the Republican campaign headquarters shortly.

Two hours later a statement was released Congressman Fleischmann had died of a massive heart attack and a new candidate would be announced shortly. Martha handed over the file on the State Attorney General. He was actually younger than Noah which was a plus.


End file.
